


In My Time of Dying

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: The Winchesters and reader are all in the car accident that puts Dean near death. John isn't the one to make a deal.





	In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenoftumblr.com

Groaning, you blinked your eyes against the bright light. “Hey, there’s our girl.” You heard John’s voice. “You’ve had us worried.” The smile was evident in his voice.

“What happened?” You asked, your voice raspy.

“Car accident. You got pretty banged up, but you’ll be fine.” He told you.

Looking around, you only saw Sam. “Where’s Dean?” You asked, panicked. The two Winchester men looked at each other. “ _Where the hell is Dean_?” You yelled, terrified that you’d lost him. You and Dean grew up in the life together. You were only a year younger than him, so you were extremely close. Even when you would go months without seeing him, it didn’t matter. When you hit sixteen, the two of you had decided to try your hand at a relationship. It was hard, with distance, but as soon as you hit eighteen, there he was. You ran into his arms and kissed him. Now, you traveled with the Winchesters. That seemed like forever ago. Tears formed in your eyes. You needed him!

John looked down. “He’s in bad shape.” He told you.

Without even thinking of it, you pulled out your IV, and got out of bed. Your legs were a bit shaky, but you pushed past it. “Give me my clothes.” You demanded.

“That’s not a –” Sam started.

“Clothes. _Now_.” You snapped. Sam sighed and handed you some clothes. Sitting on the side of the bed, you gently pulled on the sweats. You could feel the bruises and the cuts. It hurt, but not as much as the thought of losing Dean.

A nurse came running in as your machine beeped. “Miss, I’m sorry, you need to get back in bed.”

You shook your head. “No. What I _need_ is to see my boyfriend!” You countered.

She sighed. “I’d advise against that. You need to heal.”

“And laying a bed doing nothing but _worrying_ is helping that? I don’t think so.” Normally you weren’t this short with people. This wasn’t a normal situation.

“I’ll get your discharge papers.” She muttered.

You knew that it would be almost an hour before you saw her again, so you simply walked out the door. “Where’s his room?” You asked John, who walked next to you. He pointed which ways to go, not wanting to say anything and make things worse.

“We’ll let you be.” Sam motioned for his father to follow him, giving you time with Dean.

Walking in, your heart shattered. The dam broke. The tears streamed down your face. You’d seen Dean banged up before, but he always got up. He always fought. For him to die over something like a car crash wasn’t right.

You didn’t know that Dean saw you. You had no idea that his spirit watched as you sat on the side of the bed, gently taking his hand in yours. Your thumb gently rubbed his knuckles. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll wake up, and we’ll be okay.” He whispered, even though he knew that you couldn’t hear him. He watched as you cried. Partially from him, partially from the pain.

You leaned over, gently kissing his forehead. “Please forgive me, Dean. I love you.” You whispered against his skin.

Dean’s brows furrowed. Forgive you for what? You didn’t cause the accident. His heart broke as he watched you stand straight, taking a deep breath. There was no going back. The world needed Dean Winchester.

Walking out of Dean’s room, you looked around. Not seeing the other Winchesters, you quickly walked away. Once in a quieter hallway, you were stopped by an orderly. “Well, hello, Y/N.” You knew exactly who it was. “Leaving your boyfriend in the hospital bed? What love.” He mocked.

You were shaking slightly, but knew it had to be done. “I want to make a deal, you bastard.” You ground out. He looked intrigued. “My life for Dean’s.” You whispered.

“Well, well, well.” He smirked. “I’ll have to think that over. One hour.”

* * *

John knew that Azazel was there. He wasn’t stupid. He’d left you and Sam by Dean’s side. Both distraught over the thought of losing him. Soon enough, he found exactly who he was looking for. “Azazel. I want to make a deal. My life for Dean’s.”

“No can do, John boy.” He demon shrugged, giving him an ‘oh well’ look.

“What the hell do you mean that you _can’t_?” John snapped. “Save my son and take my life.”

Azazel sighed. “See, I can’t do that because someone _else_ has already stepped up to the plate.” Of course, John was getting annoyed that the demon wouldn’t say who.

John stared at him. “Who?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you? He should be waking up _any_ time now.” He smirked.

* * *

As the minutes ticked by, it felt like you’d throw up. It was the longest hour of your life. Would Azazel take the deal? Your eyes shot to the clock. One minute to go. Closing your eyes, your tears were forced down your face. Sam watched you, knowing that this was probably the worst day of your life.

Dean gasped, choking on the tube down his throat. You’d never felt such conflicting emotions before. You were overjoyed that Dean was alive, but you felt overwhelming guilt. The doctor’s rushed in, removing the tube. There was a flurry, and then they left, trying to figure things out. Dean gave you a small smile. Leaning forward, you pecked his lips. “I love you, Dean.” You whispered.

“I love you, too.” He said sweetly. Azazel didn’t say how you would die, so the pain in your chest was brushed off for a moment as heartbreak. When it didn’t pass, however, you knew that you were about to die in front of the man you loved more than anyone.

He watched as you fell to the floor, and it felt like slow motion. “ _Help_!” Sam yelled, rushing to your side. “Someone help!” He called out. John was halfway towards Dean’s room when he heard Sam yell. He ran as fast as he dared, skidding to a halt right outside. A team of doctors worked quickly, trying to revive you.

His heart fell when he heard those words. “Time of death: one pm.” The lead doctor says.

“ ** _No_**!” Dean tried getting to you, only to be held back by Sam. He’d never seen Dean so hurt before. “Y/N!” Dean knew that it wouldn’t do anything, but he just couldn’t give up. You couldn’t be dead. He stared at your lifeless body on the floor and willed your chest to move. “No…” His voice was much quieter this time.

“I told you,” Azazel whispered, walking by John. John watched in horror as his boys broke down over you. You’d sacrificed yourself for Dean, not even seeming to hesitate.

He stepped in. “She was one hell of a Winchester,” John said softly. “We’ll do what we do. We’ll kill the son of a bitch who did this. For Mary. For Jess. For Y/N.” His voice was hard and angry. He wanted him dead more than anything now.


End file.
